


Naming the Baby

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremy Barton [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Names, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Kid Fic, Love, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their son's name was one of Clint's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming the Baby

Natasha had already decided what to name the baby as soon as she found out she was having a son.

She left the task of choosing the middle name to Clint. Clint had decided on the middle name 'Philip' in the honour of Coulson who was their friend and hsndler. He was also the biggest supporter of their relationship.

As to the first name, Natasha had chosen 'Jeremy'. It was one of Clint's cover names. The cover was that of a married banker. His wife's name was 'Nadine'.

The name held significance because it was as Nadine that Natasha realised that she was in love with her partner. 

Not Jeremy but Clint.

It was,during that undercover operation that Natasha admitted her long held feelings for her partner.

It was then she had decided, to name her first born son, Jeremy. 

As she held Jeremy in her hands she was happy. She was a mother. 

The name summed up what she felt for her husband.


End file.
